Falling For You
by Chibijac
Summary: The story summarry says it all. It's HarryGinny and HermioneRon.
1. Default Chapter

Falling For You  
  
Author's Note: This story is a continuation of my other story, Winning His heart. So, ever since the dance, Ron and Hermione have been together, and now they have a lot of problems going on around Hogwarts, starting with a secret of Ginny's. And to top it off, Harry's going through depression himself, and it's not over Cho.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ron was leaning against the old tree near the lake as he watched the giant squid in the lake. It was a hot spring day and everyone was enjoying it, including the Weasley twins, who were with their friend Lee Jordan, flirting with the girls of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry was visiting Cho Chang in the library, and no one knew where exactly Ginny was off to half the time. As for the other Gryffindor fifth year boys, they had their own plans. Seamus and Dean were hanging out in the common room since that was the only place that Lavender and Parvati weren't at. As for Neville, he and Hannah Abbott were obviously starting to really like each other since Neville was always going to see her. He began dozing off when he noticed some one standing over him.  
  
"You know, there are better things to do." Said Hermione, sitting next to him in the grass. Ron looked at her and then back at the sky.  
  
"Like what?" He asked, but she didn't exactly have much of a clue. Ron sighed and laid his head on her lap, closing his eyes. "So, what were you doing before you came out to nag me?" he asked with a bit of a smile. Hermione was running her fingers through his hair as she explained that she was looking for Ginny, but gave up when Lavender begged her to help her find Seamus.  
  
"And that's about when I came out here to found you." She said, smiling down at him gently as he lay there pleasantly, without a care in the world. Soon, he had fell asleep like this, and Hermione began to become so relaxed, she was about to fall asleep when Ron sat up. "What's up?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing. Let's get out of this heat and go back up to the common room." He suggested, getting up and helping her up as well. As they went up to the castle, they spotted Fred and George lying in the grass with their heads resting in Angelina and Alicia's laps. George was grinning up at Alicia as he made up stories while Fred just made jokes and flirted. "It's all talk." Ron told Hermione.  
  
"But its cute. You're brothers actually being romantic and all." Said Hermione, starting to blush when she noticed the look on Ron's face. "I'd like to see you do something mushy like that." Ron's face went entirely red. He muttered something under his breath about he'd never purposely make himself look like an idiot, but Hermione just smiled. 'Idiot.' she thought with a smile. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Common room, Dean and Seamus had just left as Hermione and Ron entered. They were the only two in the common room, besides Crookshanks, who jumped into Hermione's lap as soon as she sat down. Ron dropped in the chair across form her and set up a game of wizard's chess.  
  
"You'll never let me beat you at this will you?" she sighed. Ron looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Can't stand it can you?" he laughed. She shrugged.  
  
"I never get very close to beating you after all." Ron smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry. You're getting better." He reassured her. A few minutes later, Ginny entered the common room with a dazed look and her hand on her lips. "Ginny? Are you ok?" Ron asked, becoming worried. She gave a dreamy sigh and dropped next to Hermione.  
  
"You know, no matter how bad a guy may seem, he can really be a stud deep down." She said. Then she turned to Hermione. "But you know a lot about that don't you?" she asked, nodding her head in Ron's direction. Ron glared at his sister.  
  
"Ginny, you haven't been making out with guys have you?" he asked sternly. Ginny glared a t Ron.  
  
"Don't be jealous." She muttered, causing both Ron and Hermione to blush intensely. "Hey, let's go talk eh? I need to tell you some stuff." Just as Ginny said this, Harry entered.  
  
"Go ahead. Harry'll finish your game." Said Ron as his friend sat in Hermione's seat as she got up. As the girls left, Harry seemed to have been relieved. "So, what's the deal?" asked Ron, looking at him from across the chessboard.  
  
"What's Ginny all happy about?" asked Harry, completely avoiding Ron's question. He shrugged.  
  
"I think it had something to do with some boy. You know who it might be?" Ron asked, looking at his friend, waiting for a response. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Probably Colin. or Malfoy." he said coldly, then when Ron looked up at him, he noticed anger in his eyes.  
  
"What- do you mean.Malfoy?" Ron asked. Harry looked up at Ron and he looked as if his whole world had come to a complete end. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You let him kiss you?!" said Hermione in shock. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her friend, not thinking it was that serious. She had just told Hermione the whole story, and how Draco Malfoy gave her a kiss. "But he's. He always makes from of muggle borns and your family. Why. how can you just like him like that?"  
  
"Well you let my brother kiss you and he always calls you book worm and teases you." Ginny pointed out.  
  
"But I've known Ron long and we call each other names as a sign of affection now, he half the time does it for attention. Malfoy's a totally different case.. And what about Harry?" Ginny just sighed.  
  
"He doesn't care about me. I'm just Ron's cute little sister. It's time for me to move on to guys who care about me in a whole other way. He loves me." 


	2. chapter 2

Falling For You-ch2  
  
Author's Note: This story is a continuation of my other story, Winning His heart. So, ever since the dance, Ron and Hermione have been together, and now they have a lot of problems going on around Hogwarts, starting with a secret of Ginny's. And to top it off, Harry's going through depression himself, and it's not over Cho.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ever since Ron had heard about Malfoy liking his little sister, Ron has been trying to kill him. Harry would have tried to kill him as well, but he was too busy trying to hold Ron back whenever Malfoy would walk by, a large smirk on his face as he bragged to Crabbe and Goyle about his new girlfriend. One day in Potions, Malfoy had sat close to Harry and Ron and said out loud that he had plans tonight involving a lovely red head and empty classroom. Ron had jumped up so quickly, not even Snape had noticed Ron punched the boy in the face and knocked him off his chair. That was mostly because a lot of people had jumped up at the same time in the shock of the moment.  
  
"Ron I can't believe you! Your sister isn't so dumb that she'll actually let Malfoy do anything to her!" Hermione yelled that night in the common room as Ron sat in a chair with an extremely stubborn look as he slouched deeper into the chair.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, 'Mione. Besides, what does she see in him? He's just a stuck up bastard." Ron said and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Listen Ron, if I hear any more about you trying to ruin your sister's love life, I swear it'll be over between us." She yelled and grabbed her things, stomping angrily out the room. Harry watched her leave and turned to Ron, who didn't take his eyes off the fire.  
  
"You wanna play some wizard's chess?" he asked but Ron didn't say anything. He was probably still trying to figure out if Hermione would really break up with him for fulfilling his older brother duties. He sighed and looked up at harry.  
  
"You're lucky you're an only child." He muttered and looked down at his old chessboard. "Yeah, maybe we should play." He added. As they played, people began to go up to bed and Hermione had returned, not saying a word to Ron.  
  
"Still mad are we?" he asked and she glared at him. Feeling that they should be left alone, Harry quickly excused himself and went up towards the boys' dorm. On his way, he expected to here some yelling, but he didn't, so he crept qiuetly back down the stairs and looked over at the two. Hermione was now sitting in Ron's lap with her head lying on his chest as she whispered to him. Ron was wearing a very pleased grin, but wasn't talking. Harry found it funny how two people w ho could argue so much could be so meant to be. As he watched them, Ron now wearing a very satisfied smirk, the portrait hole flew open and Ginny came walking in, her face hidden be her arm.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, quickly jumping out of Ron's lap and going over to her. She made Ginny pull her arm away and Harry noticed she was crying. Ron had now came over to her and she threw her arms around his neck and went into tears.  
  
"Please kill him!" she announced, burying her face into her brother's shoulder, crying even harder. Curious to know exactly what was going on, Harry got up and went up to them. Ron was patting Ginny on the head as Hermione tried to get some kind of story out of her.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, feeling for his wand in his pocket. Ron looked up at him seriously.  
  
"Malfoy." He said and Harry narrowed his eyes. "You wanna go with me so we can handle him?"  
  
"Don't have to ask me twice." Harry answered and Ginny turned to cry in Hermione's arms.  
  
"Listen to me you two. I don't need either of you getting expelled. so be careful. And don't make two much noise when you're killing him." She suggested. They both nodded and got ready to leave, but Ginny quickly stopped them both.  
  
"Don't do anything to him. not yet anyway." She said. Both boys stared at her in shock and obvious confusion. "When I'm ready, I'll send Fred and George after him. I don't need to have either of you getting into any more trouble than you're already in." she said.  
  
"Ginny, we can't just let him get away with what he's done." Announced Ron but she glared up at him.  
  
"Listen, I think he may be suffering a lot after w hat I've done to him. So we'll just leave it there tonight, ok." She said and Ron smiled cheerfully, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Wow! We have taught you a lot at him haven't we. I suppose all those wrestling matches we got into when we were little came in handy." He laughed and she grinned up at him Harry smiled at her. She was really beautiful. It was hard to believe he had taken so long to notice this though. She grinned happily up at her brother.  
  
"Actually, it was just a little swift foot moment Fred and George told me comes in handy when a guy is trying to take advantage of you." Ginny informed him, and they grinned widely. They obviously had a close relationship with each other, Harry thought as he watched them.  
  
" Well, we had better get to bed then." Said Hermione cheerfully, and put an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "I wanna hear all about how you kicked Malfoy's butt." Ginny grinned and they went on their way to the girls' dorm, but she stopped.  
  
"Ron, don't tell the twins just yet, ok?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled gratefully and was about to go back up the stairs, but stopped again and smiled at Harry. "Good night." She said and followed Hermione up the stairs. Ron turned to Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Nice job Romeo." He teased. 


	3. chapter 3

Falling For You-Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Now that Ginny has all her brothers and Harry protecting her, and is more cautious on the guys she likes, which now gives Harry a harder time to get with her. But it isn't completely hopeless since they're both getting a bit a love advice.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these harry Potter characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Fred and George had found about Malfoy sooner than Ginny had really wanted them to, and of course, they took matters into their own hands, losing 50 points from Gryffindor for putting explosives under Malfoy's chair and threatening him with Howlers. Harry and Ron thought that it was worth losing the 50 points even though Hermione thought it was immature of them.  
  
"He deserved everything that Fred and George did to him and you know it!" Ron announced one day as they went on their way to Herbology.  
  
"You may think so, but it was a little too much to practically kill him." Said Hermione. But Harry was on Ron and the twins' sides, and if he weren't in so much danger of being expelled, he probably would have done something worst. Later on as the trio sat around and studied for their upcoming exams, Ginny entered and plopped down next to Harry.  
  
"Hey Ginny, how are you doing today?" Harry asked her cheerfully.  
  
"GREAT! You won't believe what happened on my way here!" said Ginny happily and they all sat and listened to how Fred and George had caught Malfoy messing with Ginny and were about to beat his face in when Professor McGonagall arrived and the twins explained everything that happened.  
  
"So Malfoy's getting expelled!" asked Ron excited.  
  
"Not exactly, but he lost Slytherin 100 points and has two weeks detention with Filch." Ginny answered Happily. "The twins have detention too, but its only for tonight and the didn't lose us any points."  
  
"That's too bad. I'd do anything to see Malfoy expelled." Said Ron then a grin crossed his face at the thought of Hogwarts with out Draco and his minions, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"He must be awful mad now." Said Hermione with a grin and Ginny nodded.  
  
"C'mon, I need to talk to you in private about something." Said Ginny and the girls gathered their things. Ron jumped up.  
  
"Hold on! You're suppose to be helping me and Harry with our studies!" he called, but Hermione and Ginny ignored them and ran up to the girls' dorm.  
  
"So, what do you think was so important?" Harry asked, but Ron shrugged.  
  
"Knowing girls, it has to be something about guys." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you think you're falling for Harry again, is that it?" Hermione asked Ginny curiously, and she nodded, her face turning pink, unlike when Ron was embarrassed about something and his ears turned pink.  
  
"Hermione, the other day when I had told you and the others about Malfoy. well, I saw you and my brother in the chair. I was wondering, what made you fall for him?" she asked curiously and Hermione's face went red.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the Ron I remember use to always annoy you and tease you about reading all the time. and the next thing I know, you two are practically making out in the common room. I mean, there has to have been something that made you fall in love with him." Hermione smiled and a sparkle seemed to shine in her eyes in the thought of Ron.  
  
"To be honest, it's just him." She answered. Ginny stared at her in complete confusion. Hermione noticed this. "You see, everything your brother does makes me fall for him, ever since first year. When I first met him and Harry on the train, he had that dirt on his nose, which reminded me so much of an adorable little boy, but then, when we had to go across that giant chess board, I noticed he wasn't a little boy." Ginny stared at her in curiosity. "All the way up to how he defends me when Malfoy insults me makes me feel even deeper feelings for him. All through second year, he annoyed me about liking Lockhart, which was obvious jealously. and then, there was Krum." Hermione gave a sigh, but not a dreamy one. "I guess I just figured since Ron didn't show any affection, I might as well go for a guy that liked me. Maybe I just love him a little too much since I actually gave up on Krum to be with him, even though I wasn't really sure he'd react the way I wanted to my feelings. Guess I was wrong, huh?"  
  
"So, you just fell for him once you saw him. but it was just like puppy love until your second year?" Ginny and Hermione nodded, slightly blushing. "Great, so all I've gotta do is tell Harry how I feel and hope he feels the same way I do." Ginny thought to herself triumphantly. 


	4. chapter 4

Falling For You-Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Now that Ginny has all her brothers and Harry protecting her, and is more cautious on the guys she likes, which now gives Harry a harder time to get with her. But it isn't completely hopeless since they're both getting a bit a love advice.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these harry Potter characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat across from Ron, who was grumbling to himself as he worked on his Divination homework. Hermione actually fell in love with her over imaginative brother, and didn't want to change a thing about him. Ron sat there chewing on his sugar quill, when he looked up at his sister. "Something wrong?" he muttered.  
  
"Just wondering. what do guys look for in a girl?" she asked and Ron stared at her blankly.  
  
"I dunno." He answered, and looked back down at his homework. "You think I should put that I get hit in the head with a run away bludger on here?"  
  
"RON! I'm serious. You have to help me out. What kind of girls do you think Harry likes?" she asked, pulling his homework away from him.  
  
"Gin, like most guys, he likes pretty girls I suppose. Unlike girls, we don't waste ALL our time talking about the oppisite sex." He informed her, and took his homework back. "Besides, Harry must like you from how much he stares at you during lunch." Ginny looked up at her brother in shock.  
  
"Really?" she asked and Ron grinned playfully at his sister. "You're lying." She muttered and stood up angrily. Ron was laughing at her and stopped when she glared dangerously at him.  
  
"Sorry Gin, but I couldn't help it. but he does stare at you during lunch. If he wasn't my best friend I'd have to threaten him." Ginny seemed a bit unsure, so Ron packed up his things. "Listen, Hermione can get any thing out of Harry. Just see if she can find out something, eh?" he suggested, and left. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron. do you think Ginny still has that little girl crush on me?" Ron looked up at his best friend in irritation. He had come to the library in hopes to finish his homework, but it wasn't working with Ginny and Harry nagging about their personal love lives.  
  
"Why Harry?" he asked. Harry noticed the annoyance in his voice and sat back in his seat.  
  
"I dunno. just curious I suppose." he stopped and looked at Ron who was frowning over his Transfiguration book at him. "Well?"  
  
"Harry, you and Ginny are driving me MAD!" Ron said, snapping his book shut. "Why don't you ask her out." He said, waving his arms around.  
  
"You mean just out of the blue?" asked Harry and Ron shrugged, noticing the death glare Madam Pince was giving him.  
  
"I dunno. You're the famous Harry potter after all. I'm sure you can figure it out." Ron answered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Make him jealous." Suggested Hermione, looking over her love novel at her best friend. "It works for a lot of boys. like Ron." Ginny twisted a strand of her long red hair around her finger.  
  
"But who can I make him jealous with?" she asked and Hermione closed her book, knowing she wasn't going to get much reading done.  
  
"Use Colin. He has a crush on you. or to make it worse, a slytherin boy." She suggested and Ginny frowned.  
  
"I think I'll stick with Colin."  
  
"Oh, and don't lead him on too much. After all, you may hurt him when you get Harry. Just spend some time with him and all." Said Hermione and Ginny nodded and stood up straightening herself up.  
  
"Colin is in the Common room now. Mind coming with me?" she asked and Hermione agreed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After nagging Ron the entire time they were in the library, Harry had finally figured out a way to ask Ginny out and the boys were now on their way to the common room. Ron was eating some of the snacks the house elves in the kitchen gave him while Harry went over what he would say.  
  
"Relax, mate. You'll do just fine. It's only Ginny after all." Said Ron and Harry frowned up at him.  
  
"That's what you say, 'Acid Pops'." Harry muttered and the portrait hole opened. Ron slapped Harry confidently on the back.  
  
"Alright, mate! Go for the gold." He said happily. Harry nodded, but didn't get too far before spotting Ginny and Colin blushing while they talked to each other. "You don't think they're together do you?" asked Ron, but Hermione appeared at Harry's side.  
  
"Listen up Harry, I told Ginny that making you jealous would work on winning you over, so go over there, act jealous and ask her to go on a walk with you." Hermione ordered, shoving him. Ron looked at his girlfriend in shock.  
  
"You are a genius aren't you?" he asked and she grinned.  
  
"Course love." She said, kissing his cheek n ad going on her way as harry asked for Ginny to come along with him for a short walk so they could talk. 


	5. chapter 5

Falling For You-Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: Now that Ginny has all her brothers and Harry protecting her, and is more cautious on the guys she likes, which now gives Harry a harder time to get with her. But it isn't completely hopeless since they're both getting a bit a love advice.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these harry Potter characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
As they walked across the grounds, Ginny felt very uncomfortable with the silence and the fact that it was dark and she was with Harry. He didn't say mush, but he would occasionally look at her and blush a bit before turning his gaze back toward the sky. "Harry. why are we out here?" she finally asked and he stopped and faced her.  
  
"I've been annoying Ron about this all day but seeing you and Colin, I decided it was best." Ginny frowned at him when he stopped.  
  
"Best to what?" she asked and Harry went red. "Harry. are you ok?" she asked and he took her hands, bowing his head.  
  
"Ginny, I wanted to ask you to be to me what Hermione is to Ron. but.." Suddenly, Ginny threw her arms around his neck and squealed happily.  
  
"You want me to be your girlfriend! This is the happiest day of my life!" she cheered and Harry stared at her in shock.  
  
"I thought Colin was your."  
  
"Colin? No way. We're just real close. I tell him practically all my secrets." she stopped noticing the look on Harry's face. He seemed pretty relived about this. She smiled at him and looked back at the castle. "So, what do you suppose we do now?" she asked. Just as she had asked this, a beat to a love song began to play. Harry blushed and held his hand out.  
  
"Would you like to dance, miss?" he asked and Ginny smiled brightly.  
  
"I'd love to." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder as they watched Ginny and Hermione out on the school grounds. Ron frowned a little then looked at her. "You planned this all out didn't you?" he asked and she smiled a bit.  
  
"Well of course. I wouldn't have had Ginny mess up with Harry after all." She answered and looked him in the eyes. "You won't feel strange with your little sister and best friend dating will you?"  
  
"No. I'm happy for them." He answered, a little unsure. Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him.  
  
"You know nothing will change right? After all, everyone still consider me, you and Harry to be the three Musketeers even with the two of us dating. Things'll be fine." She kissed him and looked back out the window.  
  
"Right. As long as we have kids before they do." He said and Hermione snorted, choosing to ignore his last commit as they watched their two friends dance the night away in each other's arms. 


End file.
